1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blankets, and more particularly to the construction of blankets adapted for use while reclining on surfaces such as couches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons often lie down on couches or recline on recliner chairs while reading, watching television, napping, etc. Ordinarily, such persons use a blanket or comforter to cover themselves and keep warm. Unfortunately, the comfort provided is minimal because the covering blanket is hard to arrange and keep in place during minor movements of the body of the user. This problem is particularly acute with regard to keeping the feet warm.
Various body garments have been proposed, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,239 to Cora M. Barndollar, 4,142,264 to Richard T. Whiting, 4,178,637 to John C. Wrightson, and 4,534,065 to Gloria N. Comfort. Each of these body garments requires that the user sit upon it and pull the edges together in the front, where they are held by zippers or buttons.
It is difficult for the user to arise quickly, because he or she must first undo the fastenings, must throw off the front portions of the body garment, and then arise from the body garment.
U.S Pat. No. 4,363,141 to Elizabeth Doster shows a quilt for use as a lap cover for persons occupying wheelchairs. This quilt does not cover the upper portion of the body of the user, and the foot receiving pocket comes up to the back of the knee area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,105 to Lucy Vacheron shows a multipurpose blanket which can either be sat upon, leaving the front of the user exposed, or can be pulled up over the front of the user to the chest area, leaving the user's arms exposed.
Other patents showing baby receiving blankets upon which the infant lies and having foot receiving pockets are listed as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,989,753 L. Burner 06/27/61 3,412,407 V. Key 11/26/68 4,125,903 W. Farrell 11/21/78 ______________________________________
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of the applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application.
No representation nor admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.